Raisa Amell
MOVING TO MY OWN WIKI! THIS INFORMATION WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED! LINK TO NEW WIKI IS HERE! MODS PLEASE DO NOT DELETE! I WILL DELETE ONCE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN MOVED! Queen Raisa Amell-Theirin ("Rai" to friends and family) is my Warden OC. She suffers from severe depression (more specifically, Bipolar Depression) and PTSD because of a traumatic experience while still in the Circle. TRIGGER WARNING: I will talk about all of that in detail, and since there are no spoiler tags in this wiki, if you have any triggers (including, but not limited to, rape, depression, suicide, and magical torture), I would highly recommend not reading this page. Overview Physical Appearance Long blonde hair, blue eyes. Personality 'Talents and Skills' Biography History In-game Post-game Relationships Family Family Tree (Taken from this page) Friends Main Origins Companions Alistair * A former templar initiate who was recruited into the Grey Wardens not long before the protagonist. Raisa falls in love with him slowly, mostly due to the fact that she was raped by templars in the Circle and she didn't want to join the wardens, but she eventually warms up to him. The first time they have sex, Raisa freaks out and stops the encounter. She then has to tell Alistair about her rape incidents at the Circle. He then apologizes to her and promises he will never take her against her will. It takes a few days for her to be ready to try again, and this time the encounter goes smoothly. When Raisa learns about his heritage, she is shocked. When it comes time to announce who will rule Ferelden, Raisa and Alistair have a long talk. They decide that Alistair should rule. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to rule beside him since she's a mage, Raisa tells him that she is doing this because she loves him and he is the best one to rule, and breaks up with him. Unbeknownst to her, Alistair has a plan. So, the day it's announced that he will be King, Alistair tells the Landsmeet that Raisa will be their Queen. From Chapter 18 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story, where Leliana is telling Mina about that day: “And then Alistair told the Landsmeet that Rai would be their Queen!” Leliana says excitedly. “I believe his exact words were, ‘This woman before you may be a mage, but she is the love of my life, and I’d be damned if I can’t make her my wife and your Queen!’” She sighs dreamily. “Maker, you should’ve seen Rai’s face! The new King of Ferelden just cursed in front of the Landsmeet, and told them that he loved her and will marry her!” The Landsmeet agrees surprisingly quickly, so Raisa becomes Queen. But, there's still one more issue: the Archdemon. When Morrigan approaches Raisa about her Dark Ritual, she doesn't like it one bit, but knows it's likely her best shot, so she persuades Alistair to do it. She spends the night before the final battle with Leliana, who tells her she did the right thing, and makes sure she doesn't doubt herself. Dog * The default name of a loyal Mabari War Hound who is a lifelong companion of a Warden from the Human Noble Origin. Characters from other Origins will have the opportunity recruit a different Mabari hound encountered in Ostagar. Named "Barkspawn". Leliana * A bard and cloistered sister from Orlais who sought refuge in Lothering and its Chantry. Raisa and Leliana become fast friends due to them both being hopeless romantics. Leliana is the one Raisa confides in for just about everything. She eventually shows the bard the memory of her rape incidents. When Leliana begins a romance with Zevran, Raisa teases her about it, just like Leliana teases Raisa about her relationship with Alistair. Morrigan * Known as a Witch of the Wilds, she is a shapeshifting apostate mage who lives in the Korcari Wilds. Oghren * A disgraced warrior caste dwarf who has fallen into alcoholism. Shale * A deactivated war golem found in Honnleath. (Requires Downloadable Content) Sten * A Qunari warrior of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari. Wynne * A senior enchanter in the Circle of Magi's tower, Kinloch Hold. Zevran Arainai * An elven assassin and member of the notorious Antivan Crows. Other Characters Queen Anora * The queen consort of King Cailan and daughter of Teyrn Loghain. Duncan * The Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. He recruits the protagonist to join the Wardens and serves as their mentor. Arl Eamon Guerrin * The Arl of Redcliffe and a major ally of Ferelden's Grey Wardens. Loghain Mac Tir * The teyrn of Gwaren, leader of the army of Ferelden and chief advisor to King Cailan. Prince Bhelen Aeducan * The third child of King Endrin Aeducan, member of the Council of Dwarves, and also younger brother to a Dwarf Noble Warden. He is one of two major contenders claiming the throne of Orzammar. Branka * A contemporary Paragon from Orzammar and Oghren's estranged wife. She is searching for the long lost Anvil of the Void, a powerful artifact which can be used to create golems. Bodahn Feddic * A surface dwarf merchant who accompanies Ferelden's Grey Wardens in their quest. King Cailan Theirin * The reigning King of Ferelden at the opening stages of the Fifth Blight. Although Raisa didn't know him that well by the time he died, she respected him greatly and considered him a good man. Connor Guerrin * The son of Arl Eamon and Arlessa Isolde. Cullen * A member of Ferelden's Templar Order. Raisa was in a romantic relationship with him while still in the Circle. He was also the one who found the other templars raping her soon before she was conscripted to the wardens. Daveth * A thief and new recruit to the Grey Wardens. Flemeth * Morrigan's mother and the original "Witch of the Wilds". A notorious shapeshifting sorceress shrouded in myth and legend, she is said to be an immortal being of terrible power. Brother Genitivi * A Chantry scholar and expert on the Urn of Sacred Ashes based in Denerim. His writings are quoted in numerous codex entries found throughout the game. Knight-Commander Greagoir * The Knight-Commander of Ferelden's Templar Order, responsible for watching over the Circle of Magi based in Kinloch Hold. First Enchanter Irving * The First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold. Arlessa Isolde * Arl Eamon's Orlesian wife. Ser Jory * A knight from Redcliffe and new recruit to the Grey Wardens. Jowan * A fugitive apostate and blood mage on the run from the templars. Lady of the Forest * A mysterious spirit leading the werewolves living in the Brecilian Forest. Lanaya * Keeper Zathrian's First and his potential successor. Lord Pyral Harrowmont * A friend and confidant to King Endrin, the last king of Orzammar, and Bhelen's main rival to the throne. Rendon Howe * The arl of Amaranthine and Loghain's right-hand man. Riordan * An Orlesian Grey Warden sent as an advance scout by the Order based in Orlais. Sandal * Bodahn's adopted son and a rune savant. Bann Teagan Guerrin * The bann of Rainsfere and Eamon's younger brother. Uldred * An ambitious senior mage of Kinloch Hold and ally of Loghain. Zathrian * The Keeper of a clan of Dalish elves encamped in the outskirts of the Brecilian Forest. Miscellaneous Likes * Dislikes * Rapists * Blood magic * Tranquility Fears * Most templars * Being raped again Strengths * Her magic Weaknesses * Her past OC Questions I have answered * How does your OCs live in old age? What type of old persons will they be? ** Still Queen, hopefully. The Calling/Taint in her and her husband has been cured and they had many heirs to the throne together. She has a kind heart and likes to spoil her children/grandchildren/maybe even great grandchildren, and when they manifest, she teaches them all she knows about magic. * Are they tall or short or somewhere in between? ** Like Victoria, she’s a bit shorter than her husband, King Alistair. * What does your Warden think about her task? Would she leave it if she could and pass the responsibility to someone else? ** She was conscripted soon after a very traumatic experience happened to her in the Circle (I can't go into details because of the nature of it), and that stress does carry over into being a Warden. She also misses Cullen (one of the only templars who didn't traumatize her, as well as the one she loved) a lot after her conscription. The stress does get to her at times, but she wouldn't give it up for the world because this is how she met and fell in love with Alistair. * What's your character’s most important possession, and why? ** Since becoming Queen, she has received many things, but her most prized possession would probably be her sanity, or Alistair. Links AO3: Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (The fic that depicts Mina Lavellan's time with the Inquisition) Gallery Raisa.jpg|Raisa Amell (Really my Cousland playthrough, but Raisa's face claim) Legal Notes * All credit for Dragon Age content/characters goes to Bioware and the fabulous game creators/editors/the whole team. * All credit for Dragon Age Wiki links goes to the fabulous people who create/edit/run the pages and that website. * All credit for any templates that I use that aren't my own go to the fabulous creator(s) of said templates. * All credit for any idea that I put in my fics that aren't my own go to the fabulous people who gave me the idea (usually from me reading their fic). * All credit for anything not my own goes to the fabulous people whose own it actually is. Category:Mage Category:Warden Category:Queen Category:Alistair Romance Category:Human Category:Amell Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:RileySFS2017